Where were you?
by rozboz11
Summary: Just a quick bit of Drarry for you. When the war ends, Harry begins to notice Draco just that little bit more. In a confrontation, a few questions are raised. Rated T for safety, although probably more K. Reviews are nice : xx


**A/N: Oh, hai there fanfiction…**

**It's been quite a while since I've updated anything, so here's a bit of drarry for you…**

**This is actually my first drarry fanfic, so be gentle with me(:**

**Anyway, I was asked how I thought drarry got together on tumblr (cryingbutsmiling[dot]tumblr[dot]com… Shamelessly advertsing myself) and this is how I thought it happened… **

**Here we go:**

The war was over. There had been blood, loss and death. Incomprehensible amounts of death. Every single wizard affected grieved, regardless of what side they were on during the mighty conflict. Still, in such terrible times of trouble everyone drew together to repair the wizarding community. The Ministry of Magic worked particularly hard, sending their condolences to every bereaved family and rewarding those who had helped them in the war effort. The community was stronger than ever, and it didn't take much persuasion for everyone to draw together to help rebuild Hogwarts.

With the savoir himself, Harry Potter, endorsing the project, Hogwarts was rebuilt within six months. Harry wouldn't have usually used his celebrity status in such a way, but times were hard and this was Hogwarts, his home. The school was offering another year of school to those whose education had been disrupted by the war. Needing the NEWT qualifications to become an auror, Harry willingly accepted the opportunity.

It was in his first Potions lesson that Harry really noticed Draco. Sure, he had been at the Malfoys' trial and seen him then, but he couldn't really remember much. He wasn't really a public speaker and giving a speech in defence of the Malfoy family was a nerve wracking experience. The final verdict was expected, Lucius was given a life sentence in Azkaban, Narcissa was put under house arrest and Draco was on probation. Harry was happy with the results. Narcissa and Draco hadn't really done anything of their own accord; they were just the victims of very unfortunate circumstances.

Slughorn was droning on about some ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion and Harry had understandably zoned out. Eyes wandering around the room, he noticed Draco sitting in the corner furiously scratching notes into his class book. He was every bit as handsome as Harry remembered (of course Harry had noticed, he'd of had to have been blind not to) but he looked frail and broken. The glint in his eyes wasn't quite the same. Altogether, he just looked like he needed a hug.

In had taken him a few weeks to pluck up the courage to actually talk to Draco. He may be a Gryffindor, but it was difficult to think of exactly how to approach the boy. In all honesty, he didn't really come up with a plan in the end. He had been surveying the Maurders' Map one summer evening and his eyes fell upon Draco's name (Old habits die hard). In an impulsive manner, Harry marched out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the Black Lake where he knew the other boy was.

Draco sat pensively under a tree, staring out unseeingly over the water. Harry's step faltered slightly as he neared the pale boy, but he continued forth. If Harry's footsteps had fallen loud on the ground, Draco showed no sign of noticing his approach, choosing instead to stare out over the lake. Not to be disheartened, Harry sat down on the floor next to Draco, obnoxiously announcing his presence with an abrasive cough.

"Potter," Draco stated, barely turning his head to see who it was. The blonde's tone was neither aggressive, nor particularly welcoming. It was completely neutral.

"Draco," Harry whispered, his voice full of passionate sympathy. This caught the other boy's attention and he turned his head to Harry, offering him a pitiful smile that was more of a grimace before turning his attention back to the lake.

"Where were you?" Draco asked. His voice was perfectly calculated, free of emotion.

Harry was confused by the question, replying with a perplexed frown he began, "Well, I was just in the castle, in the Gryff- "

"That's not quite what I meant," Draco interrupted.

Harry's face was the epitome of confusion, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"Where were you for us?" Draco continued quietly, "During the war? You were supposed to be the saviour but you didn't save us. You don't know the horrible things I saw. I didn't want to be there, amongst Volde- Vol – his ranks, I was forced into it. I saw her die, my own teacher, I saw her die. It was horrible Harry, terrifying. I wasn't the only one who didn't want to be there. There were so many people forced into that horrible lifestyle, and you did nothing for us."

Draco finished his little rant brokenly, trying to restrain the tears that were threatening to fall. Harry was torn. He was clearly heartbroken at the other boy's devastating confession, but he could feel his temper boiling, battling his compassion. He had done so much for the wizarding community, seen so many horrors and he had a multitude of scars to prove it. This didn't seem like much thanks.

Not really knowing how to deal with the other emotion, Harry responded in the way that was easiest for him.

"How dare you? Do you realise what I had to go through? I'm sorry if what I did wasn't good enough for you, Draco, but I went to hell and back trying to make the world a safer place. I got rid of him, didn't I? He can't hurt you know, Draco. He's gone and - "

Draco interrupted Harry's rambling once again, but this time by attacking him with a bone crushing hug, throwing his arms tightly around the emerald eyed boy as he sobbed desperately in his arms. He was whispering broken "Sorry"s and "Thank you"s as he cried, urging Harry to understand. After a brief moment of shock, Harry returned the hug, putting his arms around the other boy, rocking him gently. Despite the sadness of the moment, Harry couldn't help but notice how right it felt to have Draco in his arms.

After a few minutes , which both seemed to last forever and be over too quickly, the sobbing died down and Draco withdrew from the hug, wiping the tear tracks from his alabaster cheeks, trying to regain some of his Malfoy dignity.

"Sorry about that," Draco said weakly, embarrassed about breaking down in the other boy's arms.

Draco looked down in embarrassment, trying to avoid Harry's gaze. His cheeks were stained red with shame at losing his perfect composure. Harry debated what to do for a few moments before settling on a reaction. Summoning all of his Gryffindor courage, Harry lightly placed his hand on the other boy's chin, gently pulling his head upwards so he would meet his gaze. Draco's eyes widened slightly as he saw Harry leaning in, but after the shock be allowed his eyelashes to flutter closed, resting against his cheek, and tilted his head to allow Harry easy access. Harry very lightly pressed his lips against Draco's, hesitating there for a moment before pulling back to rest his forehead against the other boy's.

"Don't you ever be ashamed of showing emotion," Harry whispered, his mouth but an inch away from Draco's and his breath ghosting against the other boy's face.

Overwhelmed by the emotion burning in Harry's eyes, Draco closed the distance between their lips once more.

**A/N: Yup, that's it… Reviews would be nice, but I'm just grateful that you all care enough to read(:**

**I kinda have an idea for some Klaine fanfic, but I'm not sure how that's gonna play out…**

**I'll try updating sometime soon…**

**:D**


End file.
